Remember This
by AnimeQueen1260
Summary: A night of partying ends up as a hangover for Emilia, as she tries to search for the lovely red-head female from the party. A case of slight amnesia doesn't help her, as well as being alone. Her 'friends' aren't too sure about helping, but Emilia's sure that she'll find her if she tries hard enough...


**I had not expected to make another version of this story until sometime in December or late January. I had been looking at yuri fanfic and I guess it gave me inspiration to remake 'Over It'. Well, here it is and I hope it's enjoyed, or I might just have to give writing a break. Indefinitely.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**** How Easy It Is To Lure You**

_The speakers were blaring, making verbal communication nearly impossible. It's not like people were talking anyway; some were on the dance floor, some were at the bar, and others were in the numerous bedrooms doing… you get the point. They had other ways of communication that just talking, something that young adults knew how to do very well._

_There was one specific person at the bar who didn't know their night was about to head in a direction that would change their life. This specific person was a young female, no older than 23 years. Her brown hair was put in a low ponytail that came slightly past her shoulders, her green eyes were full of excitement at being at such a party, and her tan skin was smooth and clear. Recovering from a boxing match, she decided a more casual approach at a party, rather than the athletic look she gave herself. A yellow belly shirt with black off-the-shoulder sleeves that showed the straps of her white sports bra, too-short green shorts, and yellow wrestling/boxing boots was all she dressed in, with her white sunglasses sitting atop her brown hair. No jewelry and only faint pink eye shadow and chapstick._

_She had been eyeing everyone, mentally analyzing them. Some had looks and a bad personality, some had personality and bad looks; no one was just perfect. Except for one. As surprising as it was to her, this one was female, just like herself. She was drop-dead gorgeous and her snobby personality masked a deeper one. Her orange hair was in loose curls, coming to her armpits, and her smooth white face was covered in make-up. She had on black eyeliner, a little black eye shadow, and pink lip-gloss over a coat of red lipstick. Her clothes, though basic, complemented her well; she had been in a gold sequin dress with black ballet-looking flats whose strings wrapped around her legs almost to her knee. She accessorized with a heart necklace and an anchor bracelet, as well as some unnoticeable studs._

_The brunette took a shot of whatever the bartender decided to serve her then walked over to the red-head female. She hadn't noticed her coming until she felt some arms wrap around her waist, ever so gently. She wanted to push herself away from this person, but something was preventing her from doing so; curiosity. The red-head female wanted to test this person. She wanted to see what they would do and when they'd do it, all accordingly to what she did._

_All without knowing who this person was, the Caucasian female danced with the Brazilian, keeping her back a few inches from her chest. The surprise came when they got closer and she was able to feel breasts. She managed to twirl herself, finally facing the brunette. Her eyes widened at the female's beauty and she hesitated to dance again. Being hit on by females wasn't a surprise, but to be hit on by one this attractive… it wasn't expected._

_The tan woman smirked at the red-head's face and led her away from everyone and away from the loud music, to one of the bedrooms. None of them were vacant, so she scared off some couple and claimed the room as her own. She locked the door and looked at her prize, who was busy searching the room. The brunette knew what she was going and enjoyed it very much. The Caucasian woman was trying to ease the tension; she had been nervous._

_The first words had been spoken, coming from the more adamant one of the two. "What's up? Not used to being alone with someone like me?"_

_The red-head turned in her direction. "It's that obvious…? Well, I've never—I'm used to being led on by men, but females come occasionally. It's just that… none of them are as bold as you, or as attractive, and I'm completely lost in this situation."_

"_Then don't worry." She quickly advanced on the taller woman, embracing her from the front. Something about this felt weird to the brunette, and she knew something was up, but she didn't mind it too much. "If you're lost, let a leader take over. You'll eventually go with the flow…"_

_The red-head woman looked down to face the brunette, a mischievous smirk appearing on her face. "It's too bad you won't remember any of this. I'd sure love to deepen our relationship, though it's only been a few minutes since our meeting, but life's complicated like that, right? You seem to embrace that fact very well… that life's complicated, I mean."_

'_**Huh, what is she talking about…? Ugh! What the—what's going on?! I'm so dizzy and my body's so heavy. Wait, it can't be; I'm losing consciousness!**__'_

_The brunette's lips parted for her to speak, but she couldn't manage to get any sound out. That and because the red-head woman pulled her into a kiss. Though it was nearly impossible, the brunette was kissing her back, indulging in a passionate kiss._

'_**Mmm… such soft lips. Though I may not remember what happens after this, I'll never forget this kiss… hopefully.**__'_

_The Brazilian female remember her back hitting something comforting, a bed, and the Caucasian female climbing on top of her before fully blacking out. Right before she did, though, a sudden realization came to her; she planned this entire thing out. And it all started with drugging her shot._

* * *

**First chapter went well, right? It might've been short but it covered everything it needed to. Despite the seriousness of this, there will be humor added here and there; it'll be there for laughs. The other chapters will be longer (trust me on that one), and probably not like this one. However, I will try my best to add more female sexiness, which shouldn't be too much of a problem for me for not-so-much obvious reasons. Plus, I know the italicization hurts people's eyes, but it will only be like that for half-ish of the next chapter.**

**Also, there are different fonts and other stuff (that I use) when writing a story:**

Regular font means present time.

_Italicized font means a past event, a flashback, or emphasized font (only when used in speech)._

'_This is a thought from the present time._'

'_**This is a thought from the past.**__' _(The difference from present-time thoughts is that the single quotation marks, or apostrophes, are italicized and the actual thought is also in bold print.)

If someone is saying or thinking something at the same time as another person is saying something… I probably won't have that happen, but if so, this will be used: ex. "…then we're gonna have to cut a 1-inch deep incision in him (Random Person: "Wh-what?! A one-inch incision?!) to insert the tube into his lungs…"

I might decide to add mental thought during speech, self mental thoughts. Ex. "I'm just saying that you're gaining too many pounds (I really mean that you're fat) too quickly..." The difference is that there is no other person's name there to show that this is still the same person that's currently speaking. I know it's confusing, but that's just how it is.

**I think that's all… maybe. Anyways, I wouldn't expect a fast update because I'm currently working on Chapter 1 and 1.5 of Dance Central Adventure, as well as some other things.**


End file.
